


Persona: The Sougawa Files - Bonus Chapters

by Arsene_Phantom



Series: Persona Files Series [2]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsene_Phantom/pseuds/Arsene_Phantom
Summary: Some bonus chapters related to my fanfiction Persona: The Sougawa Files.
Series: Persona Files Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636864
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Welcome to the bonus chapters. These are entirely noncommittal and just come out when I feel like finishing them, basically. 
> 
> This one is... a teaser for something coming in the far future...~ I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I also do want to mention: to those who are interested in the "Marvel Method" of Social Links, there's a post up with handy instructions!  
> https://mightygarchomp.tumblr.com/post/190502429028/help-wanted-persona-the-sougawa-files-extra  
> Here they are. Please check it out if you'd like to help, or at least spread the word!

_March 15th_

_Noon_

"[3/15 1:12 PM] ThirdBass: hey kanako

[3/15 1:12 PM] ThirdBass: heeeey

[3/15 1:12 PM] ThirdBass: you around???

[3/15 1:14 PM] gentlegarden: Yep!

[3/15 1:14 PM] gentlegarden: Sorry about that, I was just talking to Mom.

[3/15 1:15 PM] ThirdBass: you made me wait like 2 minutes lol

[3/15 1:16 PM] gentlegarden: Anyway, what's up?

[3/15 1:17 PM] ThirdBass: just thinking

[3/15 1:18 PM] ThirdBass: first day of high school comin up

[3/15 1:18 PM] ThirdBass: gonna be fuckin greeeeeat.

[3/15 1:20 PM] gentlegarden: Hey, c'mon, Yuina. I know you're not a fan, but. I think it'll be fun.

[3/15 1:21 PM] gentlegarden: We get to meet new people, learn new things... it'll be great!

[3/15 1:22 PM] ThirdBass: "we"? making a lotta assumptions

[3/15 1:23 PM] ThirdBass: you know i ain't exactly good with other people and work is kinda bullshit

[3/15 1:23 PM] ThirdBass: but whatever, my parents want me to get education or whatever the fuck they're on about

[3/15 1:24 PM] gentlegarden: Okay, well... yeah, your people skills could use a little work...

[3/15 1:25 PM] gentlegarden: But it's okay! Just don't get into any fights! I'm not sure if I can vouch for you this time around.

[3/15 1:25 PM] ThirdBass: only if whomever doesn't deserve it

[3/15 1:26 PM] ThirdBass: that guy who was picking on you totally needed a smack to the head

[3/15 1:27 PM] gentlegarden: Not with a baseball bat!!

[3/15 1:27 PM] ThirdBass: he's fiiiiine

[3/15 1:28 PM] gentlegarden: You left a giant bruise on his head!

[3/15 1:28 PM] ThirdBass: could've left him with way worse

[3/15 1:29 PM] gentlegarden: They were talking about expelling you last time, Yuina.

[3/15 1:30 PM] gentlegarden: If you get kicked out of school, well... I'd be alone there, and I don't know what I'd do.

[3/15 1:31 PM] ThirdBass: find some cooler, less-violent friends? :P

[3/15 1:33 PM] gentlegarden: It wouldn't be the same without you...

[3/15 1:36 PM] ThirdBass: oh.

[3/15 1:37 PM] ThirdBass: well uh

[3/15 1:37 PM] ThirdBass: guess i'll try to be, uh. nicer

[3/15 1:38 PM] gentlegarden: Thank you, Yuina.

[3/15 1:39 PM] ThirdBass: anyway

[3/15 1:39 PM] ThirdBass: other thing i thought of, have you checked the news?

[3/15 1:40 PM] gentlegarden: Is this about Countdown again?

[3/15 1:41 PM] ThirdBass: "again"? c'mon, it's kinda cool in a freaky way

[3/15 1:42 PM] gentlegarden: It's weird...

[3/15 1:44 PM] ThirdBass: just the idea of this weird countdown only certain people can see that puts 'em unconscious, and then brings them back with seemingly nothing having happened

[3/15 1:45 PM] ThirdBass: sounds like some kinda urban myth

[3/15 1:46 PM] ThirdBass: isn't that at least a little cool?

[3/15 1:46 PM] gentlegarden: Honestly, Yuina, I'm just hoping I don't catch it... whatever it is...

[3/15 1:47 PM] ThirdBass: fair enough tbh

[3/15 1:48 PM] ThirdBass: oh uh mom's callin'

[3/15 1:49 PM] ThirdBass: catch you later

[3/15 1:50 PM] gentlegarden: See you when school starts!"


	2. Halloween, Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Wishing you well during this COVID-19 business.  
> Here's Halloween, Part 1 to help raise everyone's spirits. Nothing but wholesome the whole way through! Next chapter is gonna shift between the perspectives of our other groups, so look forward to that! Halloween will likely only be 2 parts total, so this IS the first half.  
> Unfortunately, I haven't received any applications for the Social Links, so I'm going to have to call that off. However, the thing teased in Chapter 1 is still happening. I'm likely going to start it after I finish the Valentine's Day chapter, so look forward to that.  
> Stay safe, everyone, and enjoy!  
> Our Discord server: https://discord.gg/8V5JBJq

_ October 31st _

_ Evening _

Rina had never really gotten to celebrate Halloween. At her old orphanage, they only really celebrated Christmas; any times she may have celebrated it with her parents before they passed were gone in her memory. So not only was this her first Halloween since she had moved to Sougawa, but... really, her first Halloween overall.

So when she found out she'd be able to celebrate it this year by going trick-or-treating in the Asakami neighborhood, she was  _ beyond _ excited. She had spent the entire week finding the perfect costume, making sure she had a bucket to keep candy in, getting some candy for her sister to give out, and even decorating the inside of her apartment a bit. The fact that she not only got to celebrate a holiday she had only dreamed of, but she got to spend it with her friends. While Arata was staying at the tower and giving out candy with Satomi, everyone else would be around, even though they'd likely split up to make travel more easier. This was going to be the greatest night e - 

_ "We have arrived at: Asakami. Please be careful when exiting the subway." _

Rina practically jumped out of her seat, though upon seeing people glance her way she grinned sheepishly. Taking a deep breath, she adjusted her costume carefully, making sure everything was all set. Her brown longcoat was secure, her deerstalker cap was snug on her head... She stuffed one hand in her pocket. Bubble pipe... check. She exhaled, feeling the rush of excitement return as she exited the train, careful not to disturb anyone in the crowd.

Luckily, amongst the assortment of people in costume, it was fairly easy to spot her friends clustered near the entrance of the subway. Rina gave them a wave before approaching, bringing her pipe to her lips and playfully blowing some bubbles. "Greetings, everyone."

"Rina!" Wilma was the first to greet her, naturally, quickly giving her a hug. Rina gave her a little kiss on the forehead, though she had to be careful not to let the antenna headband she was wearing smack into her face. 

"It's good to see you." Rina was quick to look her girlfriend over, admiring her ladybug costume... though it looked different than just a plain ladybug; the body almost looked mechanical, in a way. Furthermore, what looked like a small blue hand cannon was attached to a holster on her hip. "You're not just a ladybug, right?" she clarified, raising an eyebrow.

"W-Well, no." Wilma scratched her head in embarrassment. "I'm, umm... I'm the Mottled Minder... I didn't show you her comic, did I...?"

"The weapon's authentic," Ryouichi noted, looking over to the gun on her holster. Rina couldn't help but burst into giggles at his costume - she hadn't even expected him to wear one, but there he was looking like an authentic cowboy. He had traded out his fedora for a beige cowboy hat, and the rest of his outfit was primarily blue shirts and jeans, paired with a brown vest... though he still had his usual shoes on. There were even little details added to the outfit, like a silver star pinned to the vest and a silver revolver in a black holster on his hip.

Wilma paused, glancing up to him curiously. "Oh, well... thank you for noticing! I didn't know you knew about the Mottled Minder..."

"I have hobbies." Ryouichi shrugged indifferently.

"So, we are going to split up, yes?" Kazuki's voice caused the group to jump in surprise - even Rina stumbled; she hadn't seen him in the group until now. The actor peeked out from Ryouichi, dressed pretty much how she expected him to dress - black cloak with a red inside, fancy white outfit, and visible plastic fangs in his mouth when he spoke. "We discussed this over our group chat."

"... Nice costume." Rina exhaled sharply, wiping the sweat off her brow. "How do we want to do this? Couples together...?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Actually, we were talking while we were waiting, and Izumi and I aren't gonna be in the same group. Shocker, I know." His outfit wasn't as much of a surprise - plastic knight armor, complete with a helmet and a fake sword. He had pushed his helmet's visor to his forehead, but it fell in front of his eyes again, and he coughed before pushing it back up more firmly this time. "Tamiko has something she wants to do and needs another person to go with her. She volunteered."

Tamiko cackled, tipping her purple witch hat. "Never fear! We shall still perform some trick-or-treating together. You won't want to miss this miracle of magic, dear friend!" While her normal black cloak remained, she had actually put the hood down, and had traded out her jeans for black tights and a skirt. She even had an old-fashioned wooden broomstick in one hand, and was occasionally tapping the end against the ground.

"... Right." Izumi scratched her head, her costume being a simple gladiator's outfit; a blue leather dress, a red cape, and black sandals made her look as old-fashioned as her boyfriend. Her own sword was much shorter, but she had a shield as well. "Don't do anything too crazy, okay?"

Having taken in her team's ensemble fully, Rina tapped her chin, contemplating over potential groups. "Well, I would like to go with Wilma... so that leaves Hikaru, Ryouichi, and Kazuki to go together? Are you all okay with that?"

Her teammates all nodded in agreement. Rina smiled as they walked over to their groups. "We'll meet back here whenever we're all done. After that, we can pay Arata a visit. I feel like he'll appreciate it."

"Even if he doesn't say so," Hikaru noted.

The Freedom Fighters burst into giggles before heading off in their groups, ready to enjoy a night of trick-or-treating.

***

"Trick or treat!"

Rina held out her grocery bag, watching as the pair of parents dumped candy inside. She grinned as Wilma got her own helping of candy, and the two of them nodded gratefully towards the two before turning and walking down back to the sidewalk. 

Rina waited a bit before gently clasping her fingers around Wilma's, not saying a word. Instead she just savored the way Wilma's cheeks turned red, though her girlfriend didn't burst into sputtering like usual. Wilma awkwardly made eye contact, managing a shy smile. "So, umm... how are you enjoying your first Halloween?"

"It's..." Rina took a bit to settle on a word, slowly turning around and admiring her surroundings. Halloween decorations stretched as far as the eye could see; jack-o-lanterns, inflatable vampires, or even orange lights were enough to make her giddy with a sense of childlike whimsy she hadn't felt in a while. Eventually, she exhaled, turning back to Wilma. "Magnificent," she finished, chuckling lightly. "I wasn't really sure what to expect, but this is quite fun."

She hesitated before pouting, resting one hand on her hip. "... Though I think the people saying I'm too old for this are being rather unfair."

Wilma pursed her lips before squeezing Rina's hand affectionately. "It is kinda weird... we're not that different in age. I guess you just look a lot more mature?"

Rina began to walk down the sidewalk towards the next house, Wilma following next to her. "That might be it. I'm not even a legal adult, though... we're only two years apart." She smirked, her eyes gaining a distant look to them. "Though I suppose soon it'll be three. Hopefully that doesn't create any friction with our teammates."

"O-oh, yeah! Your birthday is pretty soon..." Wilma glanced at Rina, looking somewhat nervous. "Did you want anything?"

"Whatever you get me will be just fine." Rina smiled, shaking her head. "I know you're not super wealthy, so you don't need to worry about getting me something expensive." She leaned in close, her smile turning playful. "Wait until you see what I get  _ you. _ "

Just as she expected, that was enough to turn Wilma into a mess. "W-Well, I-I, erm - yeah!" she managed, bringing her other hand in front of her face in an attempt to hide it.

"God, you're adorable." The two girls shared giggles before they turned to face the nearby home. Rina raised an eyebrow, looking over its brown paint. Wait a minute... "Say, isn't this your house?"

Wilma took a deep breath, presumably to calm her flustered nerves, before looking up at the two-story home. "Oh, umm. Yeah, it is!" Her eyes lit up. "Did you want to stop by? My parents are always happy to see you! Even if you can't understand them!"

"I would love to. We did say we'd stop by every house on the block, right?" Rina winked before letting Wilma take the lead. She kept close as her girlfriend opened the door, simply peering over her shoulder.

Wilma hesitated only for a second before calling out in... a language Rina didn't recognize. Even after spending a while with her, she hadn't asked to learn her native tongue... it would probably be a good idea to learn from her. 

Well... she did know one phrase, after looking it up.

Rina turned her attention back to the house in front of her, shaking her head. Wilma's parents were quick to approach the door - well-dressed people in their thirties. Both of them lit up upon seeing Rina, waving to her eagerly and saying... something.

"Erm... hello." She settled for a simple greeting. "Trick or treat...?" She held out her bag cautiously.

Mr. and Mrs. Hanley both glanced to each other, eyes wide, before waving their arms excitedly. After a quick discussion, Mr. Hanley ran further inside the house. Rina simply looked over to Mrs. Hanley and nodded politely, patiently waiting. Mr. Hanley was probably just getting a candy bucket for them...

At least, that was what she thought, until he came back.

Rina's jaw dropped as she saw the  _ massive  _ unopened bag of assorted foreign candies Wilma's father returned with. With a brilliant grin, he dumped the entire thing in Rina's bag, causing her to nearly drop it at the sudden increase in weight. Still, she managed to groan out a "Thank you," hurriedly straightening her posture.

Wilma's parents seemed to understand what she was saying, and both of them pointed to Wilma. Rina glanced over to her for a second before the implication sank in, and her eyes went wide. "Wait,  _ you _ bought that for me?"

"Yeah, I... wanted to surprise you. My parents were really excited about it." Wilma scratched her head, grinning sheepishly. "We have a lot of good candy back where I live... I think you'll like it."

Rina, touched, brought a hand to her chest. Her mind made up, she smiled and turned towards Mr. and Mrs. Hanley, speaking the only phrase she had bothered to look up.

The reactions were about what she expected. Mrs. Hanley gasped, Mr. Hanley's eyes went wide, and Wilma let out a squeak not unlike that of a mouse. Both of her parents immediately shifted to excited nodding and clapping, and some of them even glanced towards Wilma expectantly. The girl had been rendered unable to say anything, her eyes shifting down to her ladybug-themed boots.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Hanley." With her head held high, Rina turned and began to walk off, carefully using one hand to steady Wilma as she nearly stumbled after her.

"Uhhhhhh..." Wilma shook her head, managing to break herself out of her funk. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and her face was by  _ far _ the reddest that Rina had ever seen her (which was saying a lot), but she managed to stutter out, "Y-You really m-m-m-meant that?"

"I was going to say it on your birthday, but... I couldn't resist." Rina planted a kiss on Wilma's cheek. "Of  _ course _ I meant it."

Wilma didn't say anything, but the grin on her face was stupidly wide as the two moved on.


	3. Halloween, Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, here's Halloween Part 2! Apologies for the delay on this one; it's taken a bit for me to get back into my writing mojo. Thankfully, I can use noncommittal as a convenient excuse word. X;3 I hope you're all staying well while COVID-19 rages on, and as usual, thank you for all the support! Next time, we'll be doing Christmas - which SHOULD be one chapter.  
> I'm going to be starting on a new project very soon... I think everyone here will be happy with it. But in the meantime, please enjoy this!  
> Our Discord server: https://discord.gg/8V5JBJq

_ October 31st _

_ Evening _

Normally, Ryouichi didn't really have any luck with trick-or-treating. It wasn't a big deal, really; he usually ended up giving most of his candy to Tamiko anyway. For most houses, he had to stay back while she went to get the candy, though the candy givers called him up to get some once in a blue moon - when they weren't cowering, anyway. Really, he didn't need a costume to get into the spooky spirit; he was intimidating enough on his own. It wasn't a problem necessarily, considering he didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but... when going with friends, he knew he'd have to at least try to get involved.

Luckily, putting on a goofy costume seemed to do the trick.

"I  _ swear _ you have the most candy out of all of us." As the trio of boys exited their most recent house, Hikaru glanced over to Ryouichi's bag, squeezing the bottom. "Come on, that's not fair."

"Hey, my costume just happens to be the funniest." Ryouichi shrugged, adjusting the brim of his cowboy hat. After clearing his throat, he spoke in the most unenthusiastic Western accent he could muster. "Y'all are just jealous of my sharpshootin' skills."

The three all shared a chuckle before Kazuki spoke. "Our costumed selves would certainly be able to defeat you in a fight. Particularly myself." He brought one hand to his chest.

"Well, yeah. Vampires have supernatural powers. That's a little unfair." Hikaru snorted, twirling around his fake sword. "I'd totally beat you as a cowboy, though."

"I have a ranged weapon," Ryouichi pointed out, taking out his plastic gun from his holster and pretending to blow smoke off it. "I could just shoot the both of you. I'm a vampire hunter cowboy too, so I always carry around silver bullets."

"... Silver is for  _ werewolves. _ " Kazuki blinked as the trio began to walk down the sidewalk to their next house.

Ryouichi didn't seem fazed, having already formed a counter argument in his mind. "First of all, I'm pretty sure vampires are weak to silver too. Second of all, if I shot you it'd still hurt like hell. And third of all, vampires are weak to, like... not inviting them in. If that's one of their weaknesses, imagine what a bullet would do."

Kazuki huffed, crossing his arms. "Well, when you say it like that..."

Ryouichi was ready to jokingly claim victory, but he hesitated as a new sound entered the fray. It was faint, but... it almost sounded like someone was yelling. He raised one hand, causing everyone to stop. "... Do you guys hear that?"

The other two stopped, carefully listening. The shouting became more noticeable, and it was obvious enough where it was coming from - a nearby alley. 

"... Did they just say 'get off me'?" Hikaru spoke slowly.

The three looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement. With a simultaneous nod, they whipped towards the source of the commotion and sprinted as fast as they could, trying not to trip over their costumes. Thankfully, it wasn't far before they came to a stop at the front of the alley, the problem quickly becoming apparent.

The three other people present in the alley immediately had a dynamic between them that made Ryouichi's stomach churn with a single glance. One of them was a tall girl, leaning back against the building wall behind her and looking rather uncomfortable - understandably so, as the other two boys present were both ogling her, grins on their faces. Each of them were in costume - the young men were in similar-looking werewolf outfits, while the woman was in white clothing with blue shoes, a cape, and some sort of jester hat.

"Come on, you're all alone here... what do you expect us to do? We can show you a good time." One of the boys grinned, taking a step forward. Neither him nor his partner seemed to have noticed Ryouichi or the others yet. The girl, however, definitely did, casting her gaze towards them pleadingly.

Ryouichi glanced over his shoulder, immediately taking note of the expressions his friends wore. Hikaru looked like he was seconds away from strangling one of the perverts, and while Kazuki's expression remained neutral, with the way his hands were twitching, Ryouichi internally felt grateful he didn't have his claws on hand. He smirked towards them, briefly nodding before looking back towards the other three and clearing his throat loudly.

Both boys whipped around immediately, only for them to back off in surprise. "H-Holy shit, he's huge!"

Ryouichi took a few steps forwards, lowering his head with an intimidating glare. "You guys should really back off before I show you my idea of a 'good time'." To emphasize the point, he cracked his knuckles.

Neither of them needed to be told twice. They turned tail and sprinted away as fast as they could, both of them occasionally looking behind them to see if Ryouichi was chasing them. He didn't move, keeping his intimidating gaze fixed on them until they were completely out of sight. Only then did his expression turn back to neutral, and he tipped his hat towards the girl in the alley, attempting to lighten the mood. "Howdy."

The girl stared at him, baffled - were those tears in her eyes? Still, she didn't seem particularly upset, gazing at Ryouichi in awe. "Wow, you're... you stood up to them without even flinching!"

"Nice job, Ryouichi." Hikaru exhaled sharply, unclenching his fists. "God, people like that piss me off." He turned towards the girl with a friendly smile. "Sorry you had to deal with that. Some people just don't know how to keep their hands to themselves."

"No, it's fine." The girl bit her lip, glancing off to the side. "I was just heading back to my family, but I wasn't expecting them to blindside me. I should've been more careful."

Kazuki raised an eyebrow. "Nothing about that was your fault, miss." He took a few steps forwards, folding his hands behind his back. "May I ask your name?"

The girl looked back - not at Kazuki, but at Ryouichi. She didn't respond for a few seconds before stammering, "Oh! Sorry, it's just... umm..." She didn't seem to realize Kazuki had actually been the one to ask her, gaze going back down to her shoes. "... Haruna. Haruna Saito is my name."

Attempting to ignore the looks the other guys were giving him, Ryouichi nodded. "Good to meet you, Haruna. I'm Ryouichi, and these are my friends - that's Hikaru, and that's Kazuki. Is your house far from here?"

Haruna shook her head, her soft blue eyes blinking slowly. Were her cheeks pink? "Well, I don't actually live here... I'm just visiting. I'm from a place called Okabe. My family decided to take a trip here, so we're staying in a hotel for a day or two before we go back..."

Ryouichi nodded, an idea popping into his head. "Maita Hotel?"

Haruna nodded enthusiastically. Ryouichi took a step forwards. "If you want, I could walk you there. Nobody's gonna mess with me, and, well." His facial expression darkened a bit at the memory of the boys harassing her. "I can't imagine how uncomfortable it'd be to go around alone after that." He glanced over to the others. "You guys okay with that?"

It was then that he registered their expressions. Kazuki had his usual amused smirk on, and Hikaru looked like he was trying not to laugh. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing. Just, uh. Go ahead. We'll meet you at Arata's place." Hikaru shook his head, coughing into his sleeve. "Real nice of you."

Ryouichi stared at them for a minute longer before turning back to Haruna, deciding not to think about it too hard. "If you want, of course. I wouldn't wanna intrude."

"No, no, it's fine! That's very sweet of you." Haruna avoided eye contact, her lips visibly quivering. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Ryouichi nodded, taking the lead towards the general direction of the hotel and making sure Haruna was just a few steps behind him. As he and Haruna left, Hikaru and Kazuki waved to the both of them, only stopping when they were out of sight.

Then, Hikaru glanced to Kazuki. "How long until he realizes she's into him?"

"The better question is, how long will it take before she realizes Ryouichi has no interest in romance?" Neither Kazuki nor Hikaru could hold it in any longer, and both of them burst into chuckles before heading towards the next house.

***

Tamiko could  _ not _ have picked a better time for her ritual.

The rolling fog, the arrangement of the gravestones, the decrepit and worn metal fences surrounding the area... it all painted the perfect site for a night of magic, coupled with the visibility of the moon. Finally, she would have a good experience - and Izumi was here to see her ritual for the first time! Normally Ryouichi was here to help her make sure things went according to plan, but given how he wanted to spend time with the others, Tamiko was content with someone else.

... Even if she looked somewhat worried.

"Hey, uh... Tamiko? You sure this is a good idea?" The athletic girl nervously glanced down at a gravestone near her feet, looking from left to right as if she expected some ghoulish specter to assault them.

Tamiko raised an eyebrow, kneeling down on the ground and taking an assortment of objects out of her pocket, making a mental checklist as she went. Arcane powder... check. Lighter... check. Six candle stands... check. Six candles... one, two, three, four, five... where was the sixth? She couldn't perform this without - 

Oh, it was in  _ that _ pocket. Tamiko happily set it aside before looking up at Izumi. "Whatever are you worried about?"

"Well, this is kinda public property, and... I dunno what you're doing, but it could be kinda problematic if..." Izumi seemed unwilling to finish her sentence, scuffing the ground with one of her gladiator sandals. "Y'know."

Tamiko stared at her blankly before the gears connected in her head, and she gave her usual sinister grin. "Kuhuhuhuhu! I understand. Don't worry, Izumi. I am an experienced magician; I have practiced this ritual for four consecutive years. I am always sure to ward off any sort of ghouls and ghosts that may decide we are their next meal."

Izumi pursed her lips. "That's not what I..." Still, she seemed unwilling to finish, just sighing. "... Forget it. What do you need me to do here?"

Tamiko took three of the candles and stands, handing them to Izumi. "I need you to place the stands at the gravestones... there, there, and there. Then, place the candles on top." She pointed towards the proper gravestones, envisioning the magic circle in her head. "Do not place them directly in front of the gravestone - they will disturb the dead that way. Place them on the right sides."

Izumi walked over to the nearest gravestone Tamiko had pointed to, experimentally placing the stand down and the candle on top. "Like this?"

"Exactly! You learn well." Tamiko cackled, grabbing the other three candles and stands - along with the pouch of powder. "Let's get to it!"

With that, the two began to place their respective objects at the proper locations. Tamiko was in no real rush, so much to her surprise, by the time she was placing down her second one, Izumi already ran over to her. "I put 'em all down." She glanced around once more. "Tamiko, listen - "

"Excellent! I shall scatter the arcane powder. Please step out of the circle while I do so, and prepare the lighter!" Tamiko made her way to her third gravestone, quickly setting up before taking out her bag of arcane powder. Carefully, she began to sprinkle the fine white dust between each candle stand, making sure the shape was even.

"Look, I know you're super excited about this, but..." Izumi scratched her head. "I'm just worried someone's gonna see us. This is kinda shady stuff out of context, you know."

Tamiko stopped mid-scattering, looking over to Izumi with her eyes wide. "Is  _ that _ what this is about?"

"Yeah, I just... don't want you getting in trouble, is all. I know you've done this before, but still, it's kinda risky, especially in somewhere like this." Izumi sighed, bringing one hand to her forehead. "I hope you get it."

Tamiko's expression softened. The concern was touching, but... she knew what she was doing. She gently stepped closer to Izumi, placing her hands on her shoulders. "I know things may seem, as you said, risky. Truly, I understand. But there's no need to worry. I can assure you that I have made sure to check for how many people would visit this graveyard; I am always sure to keep out of sight. This ritual is a very personal one for me each year, and I always ensure it runs appropriately."

Her words seemed to placate Izumi, and she looked somewhat confused at the physical content, but nonetheless nodded. Stepping back, she made her way to the lighter. "Just be careful, alright?"

Tamiko nodded, her expression returning back to gleeful as she scattered the powder. It took a minute or two, but she reached back where she started, marvelling at the arcane circle. Being careful not to mess up the powder, she took a step over it and ran over to the center, sitting down cross-legged. She had already set her broomstick out of the circle... so it seemed everything was in order. "Okay, Izumi. You may light the candles whenever ready!"

Though Izumi still seemed reluctant, she was far less so as she carefully lit each candle. Tamiko watched her carefully until she had lit the final candle. "Okay. Now stay out of the circle, and marvel!" With that, she closed her eyes, pressing both of her hands together in prayer. After a few deep breaths, she felt her posture relax, letting her mind open up.

Then, she let the words flow forth, her voice considerably quieter.

"Gods from high above. Thank you for listening to me on this night of wonder and magic. I come to you with my usual requests, but... a lot has happened since last year. I have found many new friends, as you may have seen... I have already ensured Rina is bonded to your protection. But I would like to extend this protection to all of my friends.

"Hikaru, Izumi, Wilma, Kazuki, Arata, Satomi... let them all be veiled in safety and good fortune for the coming year. They have all done wonders to help me, from allowing me to feel comfortable with you and fully embracing you, to letting me appreciate who I truly am. I cannot thank them enough for that, and I hope you understand their importance to me. I offer my usual gift in exchange."

There was a long moment of silence. Tamiko didn't register anything, most of the sensations she was feeling just passively existing. The cool wind on her face, the ground beneath her, or even the touch of her clothing, it all felt distant. She stayed still for just a moment longer.

Then, she felt a gentle rush through her head.

Tamiko's eyes flew open, and she grinned, slowly standing up. "Perfect!" She quickly looked towards Izumi. "Thank you for helping me, my friend. You may help extinguish the candles now. And don't worry about the powder - it will fade in due time."

Izumi was just staring at her, slack-jawed in surprise. She closed her mouth, blinking slowly. "Sorry, uh. You just seemed... so different there... yeah, I can help you." She made her way to each candle, carefully extinguishing them and grabbing the candles and stands.

"I am always serious when speaking with the gods. I will explain to you how the ritual works another time," Tamiko assured, packing up her own set of candles and taking the ones from Izumi. After putting everything back in her pockets, she snatched up her broomstick with a giggle. "Kuhuhuhuhu... shall we go?"

"Yeah!" Izumi nodded, looking much more relaxed - and maybe just a bit touched as she followed behind Tamiko. "... Uh, what'd you offer to the... magic gods, exactly?"

"Some of my own magic. If I was at my full power, it would be unnecessarily destructive." Tamiko smirked, twirling around her broomstick. "I am willing to give up my own abilities from time to time, if it means keeping all of you safe."

Izumi didn't respond as the two made their way out of the graveyard. Just when Tamiko thought she wasn't going to say anything, she spoke. "... Thanks."

Tamiko hesitated, looking over her shoulder. "Eh?"

"Thanks. For looking out for us like that." Izumi smiled sincerely her way.

Tamiko brought one hand to her chest, coming to a stop. Even Ryouichi hadn't ever thanked her for her ritual, even if he had been supportive. Just hearing those words was enough to make a strange feeling flow through her. She wasn't completely sure what this feeling was, but... she liked it. 

"... Izumi, you are most welcome." She dipped her head, her own grin gentle.

***

Arata politely waved towards the other group of kids as they walked away from the Sougawa Clock Tower, waiting until they were gone before leaning out the double doors and taking a careful peek around. Left, right... nobody else was around. After an eventful evening of handing out candy, he could finally have some time with his only other family member.

"I think that's the last of them." The former butler shut the door behind him, turning around to face Satomi. His sister was sitting on the couch in a somewhat stiff and formal posture, though she was still more relaxed than when she had first moved in with him.

"... So that's Halloween, huh?" Satomi blinked, glancing back towards her brother and speaking in her usual monotone. "We only saw kids. Aren't your friends too old for it?"   
  


"Do you really think any of the Freedom Fighters will pass up an opportunity to get free candy?" Arata smirked, walking around the couch and taking a seat next to her. As he registered something she said, he coughed. "... Also, they're your friends too, you know."

Satomi hesitated. "Right. Sorry. I'm still not used to that." She looked back at the bowl of candy near the door, set out on a little table. It was still about half-full, which wasn't too surprising to Arata considering the out-of-the-way place the tower was in. Satomi's request was also not surprising, as she inquired, "Can Grendel finish off the candy bowl?"

"Of course that's what he asks." Arata chuckled, draping one arm over the back of the couch. "Sure."

Satomi closed her eyes, her body briefly flashing with twisted red light. What normally would have been a terrifying display was just routine to Arata, and he showed no particular reaction as the monstrous Persona crawled out from his owner's back, squeezing through the tight space between her and the couch. Gradually, Grendel stepped over the couch, emerging in full and letting out a triumphant hiss at the sensation of freedom.

Then, he glanced over to the candy, his tentacled mouth writhing eagerly.  **_"Hell yeah!"_ ** In an instant, he dashed straight towards the bowl, tendrils snapping towards individual candies and bringing them into his mouth.

Arata watched the Persona's ravenous frenzy, deciding it probably didn't matter that he wasn't even bothering to unwrap the candy, before looking back towards Satomi. "Did..."

He sighed. "... Did you and Yuudai ever celebrate any holidays?" Even though it had been a decent amount of time since Yuudai's arrest, he still felt uncomfortable with bringing him up, considering he was tied to literal years of trauma for his sister.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind, just brushing some of her silvery hair over her shoulder. "We did celebrate Christmas sometimes. Yuudai always loved Christmas. He would get me presents all the time."

_ That, _ Arata knew. "Ah, yes. I remember last year, he actually bought Nobuyuki a custom-made shirt that said something like 'World's Worst Crime Lord' on it." He smiled at the memory. "Of course, Nobuyuki wasn't really amused. I would call him a scrooge. But Yuudai didn't care. He even gave me presents from time to time."

Satomi raised an eyebrow, glancing his way. "What did he give you?"

"Just simple butler things. A brand new feather duster, a new suit... et cetera. They were slightly awkward, but he thought they would make me happy. The consideration was nice." Arata shrugged indifferently. "Even if he did some terrible things to people I cared about... I won't deny he was sincere in his attempts to improve people's lives, the only way he knew how."

Satomi nodded in understanding. Her flat tone seemed to crack a bit as she looked down at her lap. "... I miss him sometimes."

Arata nodded, pursing his lips. He awkwardly scooted closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I understand what it feels like." He exhaled sharply as certain unpleasant memories ran through his mind. "To have complicated feelings about the only person you had close to you for a significant period. And there's nothing wrong with, perhaps... missing that person."

Satomi looked his way in surprise, and Arata held eye contact, speaking firmly. "But you're a better person without him. Just keep that in mind, okay? Have faith in who you are now, and the path you can forge."

Satomi stayed still for a few moments before slowly nodding. She hesitated before spreading her arms. "Uh, can I...?"   
  


"You don't need to ask." With a chuckle, Arata hugged his sister tightly - though her hug back was stiff and, frankly, awkward, it still felt genuine, and that was all that mattered. It was... nice, not being alone.

With that, he turned to glance over to Grendel. "How's the cand..."

Arata trailed off, staring dumbfoundedly as Grendel slobbered up not just the remaining pieces of candy, but the bowl they had been kept in. Effortlessly, the Persona snapped the bowl into smaller pieces before shoving them all down his gullet, letting out a slight sigh of contentment as he chewed. He glanced over to Arata, his eyes glittering.  **_"What? You said I could finish off the bowl."_ **

"... Nothing." Arata managed to resist laughing. Thankfully, before he could, a knock on the double doors diverted his concentration. At that, the former butler raised an eyebrow, standing. "Who could that be?"

**_"I'll get it."_ ** Grendel hobbled towards the door, wrapping one insectoid foreleg around the knob and pulling the door open. 

Arata couldn't stop a grin from coming onto his face as he spotted Rina - and the other Freedom Fighters, all in costume. All seven of them jolted in surprise at Grendel's presence, with Rina even coughing into her sleeve, obviously trying to maintain her elegant posture. "Erm... hello, Grendel! It's good to see you!"   
  


**_"Hey."_ ** Grendel gave his usual suspicious look towards Hikaru before looking back at Rina.  **_"If you're here to see the others, you'll need to give me some of your candy. Two per person."_ **

Everyone stared blankly at him, with Tamiko pulling her candy bag close to her chest protectively.

**_"I'm just screwing with you."_ ** Grendel let out a wicked cackle before scuttling aside.  **_"Come on in."_ **

With an appreciative nod, Rina led the Freedom Fighters inside, all of them filing around the room. "I hope we're not interrupting anything." She bowed apologetically towards Arata. "I know you've probably had trick-or-treaters to deal with, so I'd understand if you'd rather we leave. But we thought we would drop by and say hello."

"Not too many, surprisingly. I assume I'll get more next year, because they'll have heard about the mysterious man in the clock tower." Arata chuckled along with the rest of the group. "No, you're welcome to stay here." He looked towards his teammates, feeling that spark of happiness from his hug from Satomi ignite into a warm, comforting flame. "Did anything particularly special happen while you were out and about?"

"We helped someone get away from some lecherous boys." Kazuki nodded towards Ryouichi and Hikaru.

Rina squeezed Wilma's hand affectionately. "Wilma and I talked with her parents." Wilma's face flushed red, but she nonetheless managed to lean up and give Rina a little kiss on the cheek.

"I completed a protective ritual!" Tamiko cackled, raising one hand.

Hikaru glanced towards Ryouichi. "He has a date now."

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I." Ryouichi grumbled, rolling his eyes.

As the team laughed, Arata made his way over to the little kitchen he had set up in the room. "Well, everyone, why don't you have a seat while I make us some Halloween dinner? Tell Satomi about your Halloween experiences, perhaps - she's only been able to see it from the people who visited here. I'm sure she'd be interested in hearing about it."

Satomi nodded in agreement, facing the rest of the team. "Please give Grendel any candy you don't like."

**_"I'll literally eat anything."_ ** Grendel approached the group, his tentacles making a wet smacking sound.  **_"Even those shitty black licorice things."_ **

The team burst into laughter, each of them making themselves comfortable as they began to speak.


End file.
